Mysterious Chocolates
by CuriousRuby
Summary: Naruto finds chocolates at his door Valentine's morning. Are they from the person he wishes?


**I wrote this for a dA contest. Also, I totally forgot to mention this earlier, but I changed my username. I was TexasCutie93, but have changed my name to CuriousRuby. :3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who is obviously not me. **

* * *

I wasn't expecting that day to go any differently than the other days, but I was pleasantly surprised when I opened my front door that morning and saw a box full of chocolates sitting there.

First, I thought somebody had sent the chocolates to the wrong door, but on closer examination, I saw **'Naruto'** written on the top. I picked up the box and went back inside, both excited and anxious to know who sent me chocolates on Valentine's Day.

I set the box on top of my kitchen table and examined it carefully. The box was red with white swirls and a white bow on top. I slowly opened it and saw a dozen milk chocolate minis on the inside. My heart swelled at the gift as I drastically searched for the sender. After not finding anything to indicate who sent them, I popped one of the chocolates into my mouth and started to get ready for the day.

My mind kept drifting to a certain rival and I had to keep shaking my head in denial, knowing there was no way he would send me something on Valentine's Day or anytime for that matter.

After finishing my morning ritual, I made my way to the training ground to meet with the rest of Team 7. Kakashi-sensei must have no life to make us train on Valentine's Day. When I arrived, Sakura and Sasuke were already there.

"Good morning, Sakura!" I yelled out, showing off my trademarked smile. She smiled back with a roll of her eyes.

"You're too cheerful in the morning," she remarked. I just laughed off her statement and turned my attention to the brooding boy.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Have you received any chocolates, yet?" I asked, planning to show off that I had already gotten a box full. Sasuke answered by pulling a bag from behind him that was filled to the brim with chocolate boxes. It was only nine in the morning! How did he already have so many?

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura storm off in frustration after seeing the bag of chocolates. "Well," I started, not letting this depress me. "I have, also, received chocolates from someone!" I declared while putting my hands on my hips as if I had won the battle. Sasuke just scoffed as he looked away. I was about to say something in my defense, but Kakashi-sensei appeared at that time.

"I don't feel like coming up with an excuse as to why I'm late, so let's just skip that and I'll go ahead and tell you guys we have a mission," Kakashi-sensei said as he pulled out a scroll. Sakura and I exchanged glances as we both noticed Kakashi-sensei's odd behavior. His actions seemed rushed compared to his usual carefree attitude. "The baker in town needs help disturbing chocolates this morning, so we are going to split into two teams. Sakura and I are going to distribute on the west side of Konoha, while Naruto and Sasuke are going to do the east side. That's all, let's get to work." Before I had time to complain, Kakashi-sensei had grabbed Sakura and was already heading towards the town.

I slowly turned to Sasuke, still feeling confused about what had just happened. "Do you wanna head to town?" I asked before I spotted the bag, again. "Or do you wanna take that home, first?" Sasuke glanced at the bag before he started towards town, leaving the bag behind. "You're just going to leave it here?" I questioned, quickly grabbing the bag. "I'm sure the girls who gave you these chocolates worked really hard and had to scrounge up tons of courage to give them to you!" I yelled at the dark haired boy as I chased after him. When I caught up to him, I shoved the bag into his chest, demanding him to take it. "Don't be a jerk."

We glared at each other for a good minute before Sasuke finally took the bag and continued to walk forward. I smiled at my small victory as I followed behind him.

When we made it to the bakery, we could tell the place was hectic from the outside. People were lined up blocks away and everyone looked tense. "Oh, are you two from Kakashi's team?" We turned to see the owner rushing out of the store towards us. He gave both of us a huge, heavy cardboard box that each had a piece of paper on top. "Those go to the east side of Konoha and please hurry! I've been getting complaints all morning." He hurried back inside when he heard one of the customers yelling at his employee.

"This is stupid. Why should we deliver this? We're ninjas, not mail men!" I groaned as we started to head towards the east side.

"Stop whining," Sasuke said as he tried to keep hold of his bag of chocolates and the cardboard box. "The faster we do this, the faster we'll be done." I glanced at Sasuke, realizing those were the first words he had said that day. Even though the boy was normally quiet, we would have usually been in a fight by that time. Typically, it would have started with Sasuke calling me a name and me calling him one back, but the other boy had yet to criticize me that morning. Now that I think about it, Sasuke giving into me earlier was quiet unusual.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" I asked, leaning slightly closer to examine him. Sasuke glanced at me and immediately stepped away while slightly fumbling with the cardboard box. If I hadn't known better, I would have said he seemed flustered. Well, as flustered as an Uchiha could get. My thoughts turned to the box of chocolates that were sitting on my kitchen table. "Hey, you didn't by chance buy any chocolates, did you?" I inquired.

Sasuke gave me a questionable look and held out the bag for me to see. "Does it look like I would need to buy chocolates, Dobe?" and the name calling was back.

"I meant if you bought any for someone else, bastard!"

"Do I look like a girl?" I was about to comment on his feminine looks, when we stopped in front of a house. Well, more like a mansion.

"The Hyuga's are our first stop?" I asked as I looked at the paper with the list of names we were supposed to deliver to. Sasuke gave a nod before we went inside the Hyuga Estate and knocked on their front door.

After a few seconds, Hinata answered. "Naruto!" she exclaimed, seeming surprised that I was in front of her.

"Hey, Hinata! We have some chocolates to deliver." She nodded before she called into her house.

"My younger cousin bought some." She explained to us as a young girl came out. I gave her the box that was assigned to her before she ran off, squealing. "Since you're here Naruto, I, um, have something for you." Hinata went back inside for a few seconds before returning with a small rectangle box. "H-Happy Valentine's Day." She mumbled before quickly retreating back into her house.

"Thank you!" I shouted out, hoping she could hear me. I gladly put the box in my back pocket and turned to Sasuke with a huge grin on my face. "That makes two now!"

Sasuke scowled and hurriedly started walking to our next house. Why did Sasuke seem mad? He had way more chocolates than me, so there was no way he was jealous. We quietly continued to walk as I tried to think of something that I might have done to make him angry.

We stopped after a few minutes in front of the Yamanaka house. I was about to knock on the door, but suddenly Ino came rushing out. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking directly at Sasuke.

"Here," was all he said in response as he handed her the box. Ino glanced down at it before she let out a groan.

"You're not supposed to give it to me! It's for you." Ino looked devastated by the events that were happening. "Since you're here, I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke just glanced at her as he put the box with the pile of others. "I saw you yesterday at the store and was wondering who you were giving chocolates to." I quickly turned to stare wide-eyed at Sasuke. He had bought chocolates? He told me he didn't buy any!

"I didn't buy any chocolates," Sasuke said coolly.

"No, you were buying ingredients to make a chocolate…" before she could finish, Sasuke dropped the cardboard box full of chocolates on Ino's foot.

"Sorry," he said indifferently as he picked up the box. Ino let out a delayed yelp as she held her foot. "We need to go." I was trying to make sure Ino was okay, but Sasuke started pushing me away.

"What are you doing? You hurt her!" I yelled out, feeling furious for my friend.

"It was an accident," he said in a way that ended the conversation. I wanted to yell at him some more, but Sasuke was definitely acting weird, which worried me.

We continued to deliver the chocolates while only exchanging a few meaningless words. I noticed that he kept glancing at me with an odd expression that I didn't know how to identify. Maybe he really was sick?

When we were finished with our deliveries, we met up with Sakura in the center of town. "Can you believe Kakashi-sensei? He just left me in the middle of distributing, saying he had an important date!" Sakura complained as we sat down on a nearby bench. "By the way, Naruto, I completely forgot to ask earlier, but did you get the chocolates?" I stared at her questionably for a while before it clicked.

"You mean the chocolates left at my door?" She nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yeah, I bought everyone friendship chocolates this year. I got up pretty early, you know, and left them on their door steps! Pretty generous and creative of me, right?" She continued to nod her head as if she approved of her own well doings. I looked over at Sasuke, feeling my heart plummet a bit. I knew there was no way he could have sent them, but now knowing for sure, felt more horrible that I would have first thought. I thanked Sakura before standing up and started to head towards my home. At least I had gotten two boxes of chocolate this year! It's the most I've ever gotten for Valentine's Day.

"Wait." I turned around to see that Sasuke had followed me. We were in a pretty empty area behind the stores and I quickly wondered if he wanted a fight. Just because the smug bastard got more chocolates than me doesn't mean he's better!

Sasuke just stood in front of me while staring at me with his dark, onyx eyes for what felt like hours. Honestly, it was getting a little uncomfortable. "What do you want?" I asked.

He scowled at me as if my question was offensive. He quickly dug into his bag and pulled out a white circular box and pushed it towards me. I just stared at it and looked back up at him like he was crazy. "Are you giving me one of your fangirl's chocolates? I don't need it." I was about to turn away and head home, but Sasuke stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"No, you dobe, I made it." I gave him a doubtful look before I remembered what Ino said earlier.

"So, you did make something!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together in excitement. "That's even more girly than buying it!" I laughed bringing up our earlier discussion.

Sasuke continued to thrust the box at me as if he wanted me to take it. I slowly took the box, confusion evident on my face. "I thought you wouldn't get any chocolates and I didn't want to hear you complain the whole day," he mumbled as if the whole thing exhausted him.

"You…made me chocolates?" I opened the box to see a small chocolate cupcake in the inside.

"I just didn't want to hear you complain," Sasuke repeated. He started to move forward, but in my haste to not let him leave without answering some questions, I leaped forward and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke yelped out, surprised by my actions. I ended up on top of him, so I sat up and pushed one of his arms to the ground, so he couldn't escape.

"Why did you do this?" I held out the cupcake to indicate what I was asking.

"I already told you…" He looked away as if he was annoyed. I knew that Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't just make a homemade cupcake just so he wouldn't have to hear me complain. At the very least, he would have told Sakura to get me one, which she did. When I had told Sasuke about the chocolates earlier, though, he seemed annoyed. So, why would he make me a cupcake on Valentine's Day? Did this mean…I could get my hopes up?

"Sasuke?" I looked at the boy who was lying under me and wouldn't let up till he finally looked back. "Do you like me?" The other boy quickly pushed me off and stood up to leave. I would have just let him go, thinking he was probably disgusted by the thought, but I had noticed his cheeks redden underneath the usual pale skin and that made me stop him. I reached for his arm and ended up grabbing his hand. I could feel Sasuke stiffen at the contact, but I tightened my grasp, not wanting to let this rare opportunity to go to waste. "I have something to confess. I was hoping the chocolates from earlier you were from you. I know that sounds weird and I know we're always fighting with each other, but I think I might like you. I don't mean as a friend or brother, either. I mean in a more 'I might, sort of, want to kiss you' way."

I held onto his hand, not daring to look in his eyes as his slowly turned around. Even though I had my hopes up, a part of me was still scared of rejection. The last thing I wanted was to lose my best friend. "You can do it," came the indifferent reply from the other boy. I looked up, confused as to what he meant. Sasuke still had his usual expressionless face, but when I looked closer, I could see that his eyes were nervous. "Well, are you going to do it?" Sasuke asked haughtily.

"Do what?" I hadn't noticed earlier, but I realized that his hand that was captured by mine was trembling slightly.

"Kiss me, Dobe!" he practically yelled out. I stared at him in shock, but didn't let myself think too much of it as I leaned in closer to him and pressed my lips to his.

Never in my whole life had I felt as complete as I did in that second. His lips against mine felt like the rest of world had disappeared and all I needed to survive was to have this boy beside me. I could feel the warmness that went from our lips to my chest and I had never been so happy. The kiss only lasted a second, but it felt like so much had happened in that short amount of time.

When we separated, I couldn't help but to smile. "So, you do like me?" I questioned, still not letting go his hand.

"Shut up," Sasuke answered. I was expecting him to pull his hand away, but he didn't make any effort to get away. I grabbed my cupcake and Sasuke's bag before I started to walk towards my house with Sasuke in tow.

"As a thank you for the cupcake, I'm going to make you some ramen!" I proclaimed. Sasuke didn't answer, but the slight tightening in my hand was all I needed.

* * *

**Even though I rarely respond to comments/reviews on this site (mostly because I don't like the commenting system), I still read them all and they make me very happy! So, thank you to all who have previously reviewed and those who will in the future! :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day! *Gives digital chocolates to everyone* **


End file.
